hearttoheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eternal Rest
Introduction Mòrag :"These ruins are quite remarkable." Brighid :"Indeed. This style of architecture cannot be found in Mor Ardain." Zeke :"There's plenty of ruins in Tantal too, but nothing quite like this." Pandoria :"Must be something to do with the Titans here." Zeke :"How would you even build a place like this anyway?" Gramps :"I explained before, did I not?" Zeke :"Probably wasn't listening." Rex :"Maybe it was before he joined up with us?" Gramps :"Hmm... Was it? I can't recall. In any case, no harm in repeating myself. The Leftherian Archipelago consists of a mountainous Cloud Sea formation and numerous Titans gathered like islands. All of those smaller Titans are circling around a much larger one... But that larger Titan is hidden deep within the cloud mountains." Zeke :"So...looking at the size of these ruins, we must be inside that big Titan right now?" Gramps :"Yes, precisely." Pandoria :"Wow, what a crazy sort of place." Rex :"That doesn't answer the question of how anyone made all this, though. I mean, I doubt they carried all this rock through the Village Guardian..." Mòrag :"Perhaps it was built before this large Titan submerged itself in the Cloud Sea?" Zeke :"Ah, that'd make sense. So back on the surface, it was just like any other Titan. Then at some point those cloud mountains formed around it, creating the Archipelago we know today." Mòrag :"Yes, that would explain how this place came to be. But even so, it would be very difficult to build structures of this size today." Brighid :"Indeed... We have neither the labor forces required, nor sufficient land available. I doubt Mor Ardain, Uraya, or Tantal could construct something like this in today's climate." Zeke :"...Pandy. When I die, you don't have to build a monument this grand for me, OK?" Pandoria :"I'm gonna be gone as soon as you are, you know! Besides, I don't think you need a gravestone. A snowman'll do for you, heheh!" Zeke :"Where am I being buried, Theosoir Rear Gate? Though a snowman does sound pretty nice." Rex :"You're fine with that...?" Zeke :"Anyway, while we're talking about graves..." Option 1 (Pandoria +200 Trust) Zeke :"Where's your grave gonna be, Rex?" Rex :"My grave?! I...guess I've never thought about it." Pandoria :"You're still pretty young, after all." Zeke :"You calling me old?!" Rex :"I guess I'd probably like to be buried alongside my parents in Fonsett." Zeke :"How would you fancy here in Elpys?" Rex :"Uh... I don't know about that..." Pandoria :"Yeah, this place is so big and empty, you'd die of loneliness." Zeke :"After he's already dead?" Rex :"I think I'd rather stay close to the people I love. Though it's still pretty weird to think about." Zeke :"Well, that's a nice way of looking at it." Option 2 (Brighid +200 Trust) Zeke :"Where's your grave gonna be, Mòrag?" Mòrag :"My manner of burial is already decided. There is a proud Ardainian tradition to-" Zeke :"Yeah, OK, I'm gonna stop you there. Thanks for the predictable answer." Mòrag :"Wha...?! Then ask me again. I will endeavor to make my response more entertaining." Brighid :"Lady Mòrag, I don't think there is any need to-" Mòrag :"You are aware of how I dislike to be outdone, are you not?" Zeke :"All right, let's do this. Where's your grave going to be?" Mòrag :"A snowman at Theosoir Rear Gate!" Zeke :"Wha...?!" Pandoria :"Wait, are you gonna marry into Tantal royalty or something?" Mòrag :"Wha...?! Of course I will not! I was just imitating Zeke's amusing remark... Perhaps I should have chosen a grave in Fonsett instead!" Rex :"Whaaa?!" Brighid :"That's also not exactly, er..." Mòrag :"Ugh!" Zeke :"Hahahah! Looks like Mòrag's got a thing or two to leartn when it comes to the funnies!" Gramps :"Ah, to be young and carefree again. To think they can joke around in a place like this..."